


we're with you

by gyufire



Series: moonjae the mom friends [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, au in which i ignore the current news, hyunjae is hwalls dad idgaf, kevin is a great mediator, maybe hmm, the sunhwall will be developed soon, very soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: life can be tough sometimes, but you can always count on the people who support you





	we're with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is me ignoring the news, and they will be ignored until the very end, hwall is still a boy. he will live a happy life. i just hope they're ok

**i.**

hyunjoon liked to think of himself as a pretty competent person, meaning that he knew what he had to do and how to do it, he didn’t take shit from anyone and he had enough of a resting bitch face to let people know he wasn’t one to fuck around with. he tried to build his resistance to the side eyes he got for the way he dressed and looked like, in changmin’s words, he had to “be able to throw an actual punch if someone tries to punch you with insults”.

he thought back at those words and all the times he did stand up for himself and laughed bitterly, because at that moment he couldn’t find none of the strength he thought he had in him as a bunch of dudebros surrounded him right outside the cafeteria and asked him all these questions he couldn’t answer. “are you a girl?” no. “didn’t your father teach you how to be a man?” he did, i just don’t think that our concepts of what a man is are the same. “would you like me to make you feel like a woman?” no, ew. “you just want attention, don’t you?”...

hyunjoon sighed as he felt tears burning in his eyes, but he couldn’t cry, he just had to maintain a straight face and they would go away, but that mentality started to fade as time passed, he really wanted to leave, but he was surrounded by these neanderthals chanting hateful words to him. with his last bit of strength before crumbling down and crying, he lifted his eyes past the wall of dumb boys and saw what he believed hope looked like, in the form of his dance class hyungs walking in his direction.

hyunjoon tried to convey the entire situation with just one look, which apparently worked, because in no time hyunjae stood in front of him, clearing his throat and demanding everyone’s attention. naturally, all the dudebros turned to look at him and as soon as they processed who that was, they backed off of hyunjoon’s space, a few of them even walked away, kinda scared, and hyunjae just rolled his eyes.

one thing that hyunjoon learned from his short time in college is that, although the social hierarchy isn’t as important and apparent as in high school, there are still a few people that everybody knows and respects. one of them was hyunjae, who was loud and dumb and lighthearted, but was also the president of the fraternity that gathered the most funds for the university, top student of the entire law studies department and the alleged rich bitch who donated enough money to save the radio department, among other dumb titles.

“hey joon-ah everything alright?” the older asked, moving to hyunjoon’s side and putting an arm around his shoulders. juyeon and changmin, who were with hyunjae, also stood by him, as if they were intimidating, which endeared hyunjoon. was he alright? that’s a question he could answer. “not really, no”.

“oh we gotta change that, dude. what about you, i don’t really remember your name, are you alright?” he asked the dude in front of him

“i’m alright” the guy answered, confused.

“well, you see, joonie here has got to get to class now, but if you guys want we can keep this conversation rolling, maybe later, with important people too, like the campus’ guards, i’m sure they’ll like to hear your sad opinions about expression and all that, i can make an appointment” hyunjae offered them, fishing out his phone, but the group started to decline, apologising to hyunjoon and walking away.

the four of them stood there for a while, without moving until they were farther away, then hyunjoon let out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and hyunjae immediately held him.

“sometimes i forget that hyunjae is almost a lawyer already but then i am reminded by him slapping people with words” changmin says, watching the bullies walk away with a scowl.

“who even does that anymore, this isn’t mean girls” juyeon seemed visibly troubled, running a hand through hyunjoon’s hair.

hyunjoon felt himself getting overwhelmed, they were gone, he was safe, the people around him supported him, so he buried himself in hyunjae’s chest and cried. he heard the other two tell him some comforting words, and changmin swearing to revenge him, which made him laugh in between his sobs, imagining the scene.

after a few minutes, juyeon and changmin bid their goodbyes as they actually had classes to attend and hyunjae led hyunjoon to a table in the cafeteria, letting the boy calm down. hyunjoon rested his head on his hyung’s shoulder and closed his eyes, tired from crying and from the traumatic experience of having to deal with men. hyunjae kept humming nursery songs and occasionally greeting people who walked by, letting the younger rest as he checked his phone.

hyunjoon was almost falling asleep when someone sat in front of him and whispered “oh my god he does look like a sad cat” which led to hyunjae actually cackling, startling hyunjoon, and a bunch of pigeons who rested nearby, awake. the younger glared at his hyung for being so loud and turned to look at the new-comer, who turned out to be younghoon, hyunjoon’s upperclassman.

“shut up, hyung, people are gonna assume i’m a furry” hyunjoon scowled

“you should be nicer to me, i have good news for you” younghoon said, munching on a piece of cinnamon bread.

“what? what is it?” the younger suddenly forgot about his misfortune. good news coming from upperclassmen who already had jobs in the fashion industry were usually amazing, way more than good, news.

“ok so remember how i showed your portfolio to my boss? and you met her, right?” the older asked and hyunjoon just nodded frantically. “yeah, she really liked your style, she even said we could incorporate the way you dress into the project, so… i think she’s gonna call you soon”

“oh my god, oh shit, this is awesome, holy fuck, this is- i- hyung!” hyunjoon was beyond excited, bouncing around in his seat and shaking hyunjae’s arm. the older man just smiled down at him adoringly and younghoon laughed with him, clearly excited as well. 

  
  


hyunjoon thanked younghoon as the older left, already getting up to leave to his dorm. hyunjae got up as well to go with him and they walked side by side in silence, stopping every once in a while for the younger to take pictures of the scenery as the entire campus seemed to glow in the warm lights of the sunset.

at some point, when the dorm building was already in sight, hyunjae draped an arm around hyunjoon’s shoulders and pulled him in a side hug.

“are you feeling better now?” the older asked

hyunjoon pondered before answering “yeah, it’s not like they were right or anything, for the most part it was just annoying”

“you are very much right, sir!” the two giggled “and also look, i can kinda guess what they were uh… telling you and honestly, while they are out there, being useless coconut heads, you’re expressing yourself and becoming successful because of all the art you create”

hyunjae turned to face the younger as he said that and saw him smile beautifully, blushing lightly. they walked to the dorms lobby and before leaving the place, hyunjae reassured hyunjoon:

“i’ve gotta head to class now, but i think i know where those jackasses are from, so i’ll try and talk to some people to see what i can do about the situation” 

“that’s really fucking awesome, hyung, thanks”

the older smiled at him, waved and walked out of the building, like a badass, in hyunjoon’s opinion.

**ii.**

  
  


hyunjoon considered himself smart, he got into university quite easily, had good grades and had just started a new job in his area, but looking at his exam schedule, he felt that his brain was the size of a peanut, not being able to fit all the knowledge he was expected to, so that he could at least pass the tests.

the black haired boy decided that complaining and whining to sanha, his roommate, wasn’t going to make him pass, so he piled up his notes, laptop, supplies and a thermos full of coffee and made his way to the campus library, hoping to at least study enough to get through the first exam of the week, he’d figure the rest out later.

he sat on a table in the back of the library, with bits of the afternoon sun shining over his many open books and notes full of post-its with clues and tried to remember as much information as he could, mumbling technical drawing theories under his breath.

hyunjoon noted the bits of sun moving to the wall and the library lights being turned on as the sun set, but he kept on studying, having finished his coffee already. his brain felt like mush and his eyes started to drop, but he fought the sleep for the sake of finishing the chapter he was on.

-

sunwoo was, to be very honest, procrastinating his studies as he walked through the bookshelves in the library, with the excuse of finding a book about native american history that he actually did not need, he just got curious. he idly ran his fingers through the books until he reached the very back of the library, where a few students sat on tables against the windows.

he took an uninterested look at the occupants of the tables, two girls discussing quietly on the corner, a group of friends shooting questions at each other in low whispers and a boy asleep on top of many books and notes. he frowned a little, watching the boy fast asleep from pure tiredness of studying, already waxing poetry about how wrong the college systems were for exhausting their students to such point.

but staring intently at the mop of black hair he recognized that the sleeping boy was actually someone he was familiar with, and that he knew that tended to push himself to the limits. hyunjoon. 

sunwoo inched closer to the boy and saw him breathing deeply, fast asleep. he looked adorable with cheeks squished against the notebook under him and lips forming a pout. the red haired boy blushed at the thought and shook his head. hyunjoon didn’t even like him as a friend, much less like that.

seeing that the boy was knocked out, sunwoo decided to wake him up, but he had no idea why, so he went back to his table, where kevin sat, studying african history, as they were supposed to. he called the older and dragged him to the table hyunjoon sat at, mumbling shyly “he likes you better, hyung” when questioned why he didn’t wake the boy up himself.

kevin woke the boy up by taping him in the shoulder a few times, startling him awake. he giggled as hyunjoon looked around himself confused and sunwoo stayed back, watching it all unfold.

“joonie, wake up, it’s not comfy to nap on your books”

“hm?”

“get up, we’re taking you to your dorm”

“who’s we?”

“me and sunwoo”

that’s when the brunette saw sunwoo standing there, the both of them staring at each other in shock. sunwoo decided to ignore kevin’s “cute” to cough and look away instead. kevin clapped lightly and started to close the books on hyunjoon’s table, informing him that they were going home for the day. 

hyunjoon, now powerless and embarrassed from being caught sleeping in public, didn’t protest and started to put all his things inside his tote bag.

-

once the three of them left the library, with sunwoo and kevin’s things also retrieved, the older of them started to rant out loud about how they had to be mindful of their health and not to let their grades be more important than their own well being and honestly, hyunjoon was too goddamn tired to pay attention, stumbling every few steps and blinking slowly to keep himself awake.

suddenly, sunwoo stopped in his track and handed his bag to kevin, turning back and lowering himself a little “hyunjoon-ssi, you’re going to fall down, please let me take you”

hyunjoon started to get mad, and considered complaining because fuck off he’s not a damsel in distress for sunwoo’s all holy masculine self to save, but the idea of not having to walk anymore took over him so he just grumbled a little and wrapped his arms around the redhead’s shoulders.

kevin aw’d at the sight and sunwoo just held hyunjoon’s legs and bounced him up for better grip, resuming the walk. kevin continued ranting, but hyunjoon was being lulled to sleep by sunwoo’s steady pace, dropping his head against the younger’s shoulder and falling back to sleep, hearing sunwoo shush their hyung.

the walk up to the dorms was calm and quick, mostly silent with kevin only making small comments about the people around them. hyunjoon tried to ignore how warm sunwoo was, and also how the younger was strong enough to take him the entire way without slowing down or losing his grip, he shouldn’t be affected by his display of strength like that.

once they reached the dorms, kevin punched in the code and held the door open for sunwoo to pass, closing it behind him “you take him up to my room, i’m gonna cook some noodles or something for you both. hyunjae’s gonna come by later so you can go home with him, ok?”

sunwoo mumbled a tiny “mhm” and made his way to the stairs. hyunjoon decided that making the redhead take him up was mean, so he perked up and tapped the boy to hop off, jumping to the ground lightly.

the two of them stared at each other and hyunjoon hoped that sunwoo understood his silent gratitude.

kevin breezed through them and led them to his and chanhee’s room, where the pink haired boy greeted them from his spot on the floor 

“hello kevin and sons”

the three of them greeted him back and kevin led hyunjoon to the bed “you go lay there while i cook up something for you two, afterwards i’m gonna continue complaining”

hyunjoon did as he was told and soon felt himself falling back into a semi asleep state, resting his eyes and body but still hearing what the others spoke around him. he almost felt bad for prying but he was too curious to feel guilty.

chanhee asked them what happened and kevin gave him a brief explanation from his spot on the kitchen, then he moved on to make small talk with sunwoo, asking him about tbz and his classes.

after a while, kevin joined sunwoo and chanhee on the floor, the three of them talking quietly about mundane things. hyunjoon was about to fall into actual sleep, but he heard kevin ask, now even more quietly:

“why aren’t you guys friends?”

“what?”

“i mean, he’s friends with me, chanhee, younghoon, jacob, changmin, even juyeon and hyunjae is like… his dad, that’s like, your entire friend group, but you guys just never interact or anything, it’s weird” kevin explained

chanhee piped up “it really does look like something happened”

“he’s not friends with eric, or haknyeon” sunwoo supplied

“you’re avoiding the question” hyunjoon could hear the eyeroll in kevin’s whisper

sunwoo went silent for a moment and when he answered, hyunjoon felt a stab of pain in his chest at how sad the boy sounded “i think i did something wrong, i just don’t know what”

any answer kevin and chanhee had was cut off by a phone ringing and hyunjoon decided that it was an ok enough excuse to fake waking up.

hyunjoon heard kevin picking up the phone as he turned around in bed, stretching like a cat. kevin mumbled some unintelligible affirmations and ran out the door, with chanhee deadpanning behind him “what a fucking rude bitch”

he sat up on the bed and looked at chanhee , who stared back at him smiling cutely with his nose scrunched. sunwoo was staring at the floor, with red cheeks. the three of them got startled by kevin coming back in with a loud hyunjae in toe “where the Fuck is my boy?”

hyunjoon giggled as the older threw himself in the bed next to him and hugged him tightly.

“what about me?” sunwoo pouted

“you forgot to fold your laundry last week, you’re not my boy for at least a month now” the older pointed an accusatory finger at him

sunwoo squinted his eyes at the brunet “hyung, do you hate everyone from our house with a burning passion, is that it?”

“yes, i used to like juyeon a little but now he’s not fun anymore” hyunjae sprawled himself on the bed, pulling hyunjoon with him

“wait why?” chanhee butted in

“eric” and with that everyone made sounds and faces of understanding

chanhee groaned a bit “this is so unfair, ever since those two got it together this bitch keeps sleeping here all the time, why do i have to pay the price?”

both hyunjae and kevin barked back “your boyfriend literally lives alone in an apartment off campus and yet he’s always here” “i am a delight to have around, you should be thankful”

hyunjoon started laughing at the antics and they kept on bantering. kevin announced that the food - several packs of noodles - was ready, and they had their dinner, all lounging around the room and hyunjoon felt happy, knowing that he had people who cared for him.

**iii. **

“hyung!” hyunjoon screeched through the diner hall when he found kevin, running to reach the canadian.

“dongsaeng!” kevin screamed back, just as dramatically

“changmin!” said boy exclaimed too, not losing the opportunity to reenact shrek.

“shut up” mumbled juyeon, laying face down on the cold table. chanhee, who was sitting closer to the p.e. student, giggled in amusement.

once hyunjoon reached their table, he bodily threw himself on top of juyeon, obliging the dirty blond to sit up and make space for the younger. eric, who no one realized had been walking along hyunjoon, rolled his eyes and sat next to kevin, in front of his boyfriend, making said boy pout in his direction.

hyunjoon, still excited for some reason, bounced in his seat until everyone turned their attention to him, then announced “hyung, i’ve decided i want a tattoo” which resulted in several shocked reactions and eric, who apparently already knew it, dodged kevin’s tiny fists and shushed the four juniors.

“listen to the man, he has reasons” the blond said calmly to which they all listened

“ok, so y'all know me and eric do computer graphics together, right?” a bunch acknowledging hums “so we had this project to do an art piece about ourselves and yadda yadda, me and eric created this graphic, really cool, super sus, and i want it on my ribs”

kevin leaned to ask eric “you want one too? cause then i’ll have to resign from my responsible adult spot on your mom’s list” eric giggled and said that he didn’t.

chanhee pipped up “let us see the design, then we’ll judge if it’s worth it or not”

eric excitedly grabbed his phone and fidgeted with it, showing the picture with the design, a rather simple yet very pretty flower design, with twelve petals made of simple lines in a soft shade of blue, explaining “see, the whole project had more stuff to it, but this one design is the coolest one we did”

kevin hummed, examining the picture and then hyunjoon, he lifted an eyebrow and asked “where do you want it?”

“my ribs”

“in this shade?

“no, a little darker”

“what size?”

“8cm diameter”

“oh”

changmin and juyeon, ink-less, watched the conversation like a ping pong match, changmin asked, in a whisper “what just happened?”

“he’s really sure about it so it’s ok” chanhee answered

“yeah, you have to think about it thoroughly, otherwise you will end up with a stupid ass tiny twinky cross in your pinky” kevin explained, poking fun of chanhee’s tattooed hand

“i won’t even argue with that” chanhee mused, showing his inked finger.

juyeon made a ‘fish face of understanding’ as eric had named it and moved on with his questions “and why do you have a say in this?” but the answer was interrupted by hyunjae arriving at their table

“what are we talking about folks?” the older grabbed eric by the waist, lifting him up and sitting in his spot. the younger grumbled and went off to look for a chair to drag there. 

“hyunjoon wants to get a tattoo” kevin explained, laying his legs on top of hyunjae’s and leaning his body on changmin. hyunjae hummed “why don’t you take him to the place you did yours? they had cotton candy”

juyeon startled “what? since when?? what? why didn’t anyone tell me kevin had a tattoo?” changmin also seemed confused, eric came back and placed his chair on the corner of the table.

“that’s cause you’ve never seen me shirtless, my dude” kevin explained

“no, he has, it’s just that he has tunnel vision and ignores any type of skin presented in front of him” hyunjae explains, making all hell break loose in the table.

“is he that loyal to you, ric?” kevin raises his eyebrows

“how the fuck does that work” hyunjoon frowns

“is it because you’re a nudist? be honest” chanhee points to hyunjae

“that’s just cause he’s stupid” changmin giggles

juyeon, red in the face, shuts them all up “yah, no, wrong to all of you, what the fuck” he frowns “it’s just that i work at the gym and i have to tend to a bunch of shirtless men all the time, so i’ve learned to ignore it, you dumbasses”

“so changmin’s right, it is because you’re stupid” eric joked, juyeon squinted at his boyfriend “ya, youngjae-ya, you’re supposed to be on my side here” 

hyunjoon cleared his throat “i think we’re forgetting the important issue here, which is me” they all laughed and kevin pulled his phone “if you want i can schedule an appointment with the girl who did mine, she’s really nice and she has a really cute studio”.

hyunjae exclaimed “they have cotton candy, joonie”. 

kevin rolled his eyes “yes, they have cotton candy in case you take your scaredy cat boyfriend who’s scared of needles to make you company but ends up crying in empathy for you and only calms down when treated with sweets”

hyunjae pouted “that part was unnecessary”

“ok, could you do that for me, hyung? and would you go with me?”

“sure, yeah, i’ll text you any deets later” and with that, the black haired boy walked off, sending flying kisses to all of them, leaving a table full of confused people. changmin asked to no one in particular “does he have class now?” 

eric, moving from his lone chair to the spot hyunjoon left, answered “no he does not, but sunwoo is coming here”

and indeed, sunwoo was making his way to their table, along with jacob. the two reached their table, and like the cult they were, all tbz boyz grumbled uniteligible complaints at each other. changmin and chanhee, the only ones not completely used to it, made scandalized faces and kevin reassured them. 

jacob sat on the chair left by eric and sunwoo, like the barbarian he was, sat on eric’s lap, making the younger whimper under his weight. jacob frowned “wasn’t joonie here?”

kevin, sensing the conflict by sunwoo’s furrowed brows, dodged the subject “he had to leave, anyways, wasn’t your mom visiting this week? how is she doing?”

“oh yeah, she’s doing great! she brought snacks from back home, so if you wanna drop by the house to get some…” and they fell into normal conversation again.

-

after hyunjoon and kevin paid their visit to chaeyoung’s studio, the two were giddy with their experience, and as soon as they got the chance, they called up a meeting with all their friends to reveal the work done, naturally, since most of them were concentrated in the tbz house, they all met in the living room, ordering chicken and beer for the occasion.

after they all ate, kevin clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention “ok so, hyunjoon got the tattoo, it went all smooth, no one passed out and…” he made jazz hands “i got one too”

“i’m gonna pass out” hyunjae announced, before letting his body fall limp on top of juyeon. kevin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and hyunjoon moved on “since it’s on my chest area i didn’t wanna keep striping to show it to you individually so everyone pay attention”

the boy lifted his shirt to show the beautiful design coloring his body, everyone moved closer and took turns touching the inked lines, hyunjoon giggled at the touch, but didn’t feel exposed, as they were actually looking at something he was proud of.

hyunjae, last in line, came up to him and traced the lines, only to move his hands to his cheeks, squeezing tightly “my little boy is all grown up and making his own things and deciding shit for himself, i’m proud of you” to which hyunjoon beamed and hugged the man back.

they all made more cheesy comments and jokes, with hyunjoon still holding his shirt up, when suddenly the front door opened to reveal a rushed and startled sunwoo. everyone stared at him and he assessed the situation. 

juyeon threw a pillow at the red haired boy “you’re late, what the fuck” and he just blinked back, finally landing his eyes on hyunjoon, who still stood, holding his shirt up, frozen.

sunwoo studied the scene and his eyes shot open wide when he saw the tattoo, then he moved a little bit closer and mumbled “that’s really fucking pretty” hyunjoon’s cheeks burned red for the first time in the entire night, and sunwoo continued, hand moving up, as if he wanted to touch it “it’s beautiful”

then the two locked eyes and sunwoo startled out of whatever trance he was in, bowing lightly and moving up the stairs with a low “shit, sorry”.

everyone stared at the staircase, wordlessly, and hyunjoon moved his shirt down, adjusting it in place. chanhee was the first one to react “what the fuck was that?” and kevin shrugged, standing next to hyunjoon.

“don’t know, don’t care. who wants to see my sexy sexy tattoo” kevin offered, holding his shirt as if he planned on doing a strip tease.

“i’m gonna pass out” hyunjae announced, before collapsing, now on top of both juyeon and eric.

**Author's Note:**

> scream @ me on twt @ gyuitgoti


End file.
